Fun with Helium
by changeofheart505
Summary: Jack and Hiccup have some fun with helium balloons. (They've been together for a month) HiJack.


Fun with Helium

**Kura: Oh Ra...*starts to laugh uncontrollably***

**Sakura: While she's laughing, this story was inspired by a true event that happened in Kura's life. What happened was this, it was one of her friend's birthday. She had a helium balloon. During their last class, she breathed in some of the helium. And well...she sounded like a chipmunk. Really funny, and from that this was born. So, enjoy! **

Hiccup shot the white haired boy a deadpanned glare, and, with a sigh, he took the green balloons from him.

"Why did you get so many balloons?" He asked.

Jack just smiled. He tied his blue balloons to a railing, he freed one, and gently, undid the knot thst kept the air from leaking out.

Hiccup just stared at him.

With a silly grin, Jack lifted the balloon to his lips, and...

sucked in the air.

"JACK!" Hiccup hissed.

_"What?" _Jack smiled.

His voice...

Oh gods his voice!

He sounded like he belonged in an Alvin and the Chipmunks movie.

Hiccup snorted as Jack let out a high, squeaky, pitched laugh.

_"Try it! It's fun!"_ Jack pushed an emerald balloon towards his boyfriend.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but he smiled anyways.

He tied his balloons down, he ddidn't want them to float away.

Removing one, he undid the knot at the bottom of the balloon. He sighed and lifted the balloon up to his lips.

And just like Jack, he breathed in.

_"Well?"_ Jack smiled as he breathed in more helium.

_"Is this a new way of getting high?" _Hiccup's eyes widened. Jack smiled slowly.

Hiccup smiled as well.

They kept smiling for a few minutes before Hiccup snorted and both of them fell into a fit of chipmunk laughter.

_"You dsound stupid!"_

_"You sound stupid!"_

The boys giggled more, completely unaware, of the crowd that had gathered.

And completely unaware that they had their cameras and phones out, videotaping the whole thing.

_"Hiccup..." _Jack giggled, _"I wanna sing!"_

_"Me, too..." _Hiccup giggled.

Gods...was this their way of getting high?

Nah...

_"I don't wanna know your I do want your private number,_

_ I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your loving arms_

_Hear what's up, what's up._

_I set my sights on you (and no one else will do)_

_And I have got to have my way now, baby_

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're having fun_

_Open up your loving arms_

_Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round roundI don't wanna be your friend now, baby!"_ Hiccup sang, swaying side to side.

A few people chuckled at the display.

Jack giggled as he leaned into Hiccup. He opened his mouth to continue the song.

_"But I. _

_I wanna move it just a little bit closer_

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your loving arms_

_Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round_

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your loving arms_

_Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round!" _

Both boys giggled more as they swayed mmore. A few people smiled as the two boys finished the song together. They got up and ran to a carousel. Hiccup sat down and Jack ran around, spinning it rapidly. He then jumped on. Both boys giggled more, and continued the song.

_"You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round round round!" _

Hiccup smiled as he leaned into Jack.

Jack let out a giggle.

He and Hiccup got up and walked away. They swayed and stumbled, giggling madly,

They grabbed their balloons and gave them to random people keeping one for themselves.

* * *

Hiccup groaned.

He was currently online.

And what he found, wasn't amusing.

Well...it was.

But not for him, not really.

What was it?

Well, it was a YouTube video.

And how did he find out about that?

Astrid.

She had texted him a link, and he decided to watch it online.

And much to his embarrassment, it was a video of him and Jack.

Breathing in helium, and singing Right Round (like a record) like chipmunks. Hiccup slammed his forehead onto the table.

Jack walked in.

"Uh..." he stared at Hiccup as he slammed his head down repeatedly, "should I be concerned?"

Hiccup glared at him and pointed to the screen.

Jack walked closer and read the caption, "BOYS SING RIGHT ROUND(LIKE A RECORD) CHIPMUNK STYLE!"

He smiled.

Hiccup caught the smile, "Why are you smiling?!"

"We have 5 million views. We went viral!"

Hiccup groaned, and Jack laughed?

His laughter was contagious, because soon, Hiccup was laughing as well.

He had to admit, he had fun.

Who knew all you needed was a balloon filled with helium to have a good time?

**Review!**


End file.
